familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Jackson Frazier (c1847-aft1897)
in Dade County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = ? Vandergriff |2nd Marriage = unknown |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = unknown }} Little is known of this myserious ancestor, often referred to as Jack or Jackson Frazier. He was probably attracted to the area by the 1880's mining boom. An older man, he married the much younger Evaline Chadwick in 1885 and had 5 children. Soon after the birth of their last child, he left and remarried a woman named Vandergriff, probably in TN. I personally suspect that our ancestor is the same as the Andrew Jackson Frazier who was born in Trussville, Jefferson Co., AL, to Richardson Frazier and his wife Mary and married Nancy J. Lindsey in Morrowsville, AL in 1860. They had children between 1861 and 1880, but not enough is known about them after that. I asked Brian Oster who maintained a website on the Lindsey family this Andrew married into and he said he could not dispute my theory that they could be the same person. A pattern of leaving one wife to marry a younger one is established by our A. J. Frazier and could well have occurred for this Jefferson Co. A. J. Frazier between 1880 and 1885. Working against this theory is the following oral tradition. My cousin Lee Frazier recalled being told by his grandmother (Harry Eulis Frazier's wife) that Jackson Frazier was from "the mountains in Virginia". He said he this has led him to focus in the area of Virginia, West Virginia and northeast Tennessee. He had also looked at the Richardson Frazier family but has put more emphasis on the possible Virginia origins. Wherever he came from, the mining boom is probably what brought him to the area of Dade County, Georgia/DeKalb County, Alabama. The following is a list of all "Andrew Frazier", "Jackson Frazier", "Jack Frazier" and "A Frazier" results for Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia and West Virginia from Familysearch.org for the 1880 US census (limited by "United States" for Birthplace Country, "1850" for Birth Year, "+ or - 20 years" for Birth Year Range, and "White" for Race). Best candidates are underlined: Name - Birth Place - Age - Occupation - Marital Status - Head of Household - Relation - Census Place *Andrew Frazier - GA - 26 - Farm Laborer - Single - John Frazier - Son - Mitchell County, Georgia *Jackson R. Frazier - AL - 13 - At School - Single - Francis Frazier - Son - Covington County, Alabama *A. J. Frazier - AL - 35 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Jefferson County, Alabama *A. E. Fraizor - AL - 27 - Farmer - Married - A. E. Fraizor - Self - Crenshaw County, Alabama *A. F. Fraser - AL - 24 - Farmer - Married - A. F. Fraser - Self - Chambers County, Alabama *A. J. Frazier - AL - 20 - Laborer - (blank) - Katie Frazier - Son - Jefferson County, Alabama *A. Frazier - AL - 14 - At Home - Single - M. Frazier - Other - Crenshaw County, Alabama *Andrew J. Frasier - TN - 30 - Farmer - Married - Andrew J. Frasier - Self - Humphreys County, Tennessee *A. Frazier - TN - 29 - Farmer - Married - A. Frazier - Self - Polk County, Tennessee *A. A. Frazier - TN - 14 - Works on Farm - Single - J. W. Frazier - Son - Robertson County, Tennessee *A. S. Frazier - TN - 14 - Home - Single - T. C. Frazier - Son - Sullivan County, Tennessee *Andrew Frazier - NC - 49 - Laborer - Married - Andrew Frazier - Self - Washington County, Virginia *Andrew M. Frayser - VA - 44 - Grocer - Married - Andrew M. Frayser - Self - Henrico County, Virginia *Andrew J. Frazier - VA - 19 - School - Single - W. Bass Roberts - Other - Washington County, Virginia *Andrew N. Frasier - VA - 12 - On Farm - Single - Mary Frasier - Son - Rappahannock County, Virginia *Jack W. Frasier - VA - 38 - On Farm - Married - Jack W. Frasier - Self - Rappahannock County, Virginia *Jack Frazier - VA - 24 Laborer - Single - John Wildman - Other - Campbell County, Virginia *Jack Frazier - VA - 21 Laborer - Single - Jack Frazier - Self - Campbell County, Virginia *A. J. Frazier - VA - 44 - Minister, M. - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Tazewell County, Virginia *A. J. Frazier - VA - 25 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Greene County, Virginia *Andrew Frazier - KY - 29 - Whip Shop - Single - N. G. Sims - Other - Marshall County, West Virginia *A. G. Frazier - WV - 11 - At School - Single - C. C. Frazier - Son - Putnam County, West Virginia *Andrew J. Frazier - KY - 45 - Farmer - Married - Andrew J. Frazier - Self - Breathitt County, Kentucky *A. G. Fraser - KY - 36 - Minister - Married - A. G. Fraser - Self - Ohio County, Kentucky *Andrew Frasier - TN - 28 - Farmer - Married - Andrew Frasier - Self - Mitchell County, North Carolina *Andrew Frazier - NC - 13 - Farm Laborer - Single - Jackson Frazier - Son - Franklin County, North Carolina *Jackson Frazer - NC - 15 - Farm Laborer - (blank) - A. J. Frazer - Son - Guilford County, North Carolina *A. J. Frazer - NC - 38 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazer - Self - Guilford County, North Carolina *A. R. Fraizer - NC - 10 - (blank) - Single - J. E. Fraizer - Son - Davidson County, North Carolina The best three candidates from the list above are the two A. J. Fraziers of Jefferson Co., AL, and the single Andrew J. Frazier of Washington Co., VA, but it is all highly speculative. The younger A. J. Frazier of Jefferson Co., AL, may be the nephew of the elder one. An A. Z. Frazier, son of John L. Frazier and grandson of Richardson Frazier is listed as being born in 1859 in Alabama. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Andrew Jackson Frazier and Mary Evaline Chadwick' |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Jensen Beach, Martin County, Florida}} ? |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Chattanooga, Hamilton County, Tennessee}} |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = New York City, New York}} |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" |'Children of Andrew Jackson Frazier and ? Vandergriff' or |Birth place = Tennessee |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} References *Delta Genealogical Society, compilers. Dade County, Georgia Marriage Records 1866-1888. Rossville, Ga. (504 McFarland Ave., Rossville, Ga. 30741) : The Society, 1987 (1988 printing). *Descendants of William Lindsey *FamilySearch.org *Frazier, Lee. Email correspondence in 2000 and on August 8, 2009. *Robbeloth, Michael, posting on July 29, 2006 *Wilson, Linda Hawkins. Email correspondence in 2000. Category:Frazier (surname)